Tracey Daniels
—Tracey's Theme Tracey Daniels トレーシー ダニエルス, Torēshī Danierusu) is the illegitimate child of Lisa Daniels and Starkweather Industries CEO; Antonio Starkweather. Birthed into the world through fiery catastrophe which resulted in the demise of his dear mother, Tracey spent most of his life detached from the rest of humanity due to his cursed blood and the risks it held for those around him. Sheltered from the and the outside world, the boy spent years locked and under constant surveillance deep inside his father's massive manor. With the loneliness and detachment that plagued, he never truly had a sense of love or care for anyone other than his father. From a triumphant breakthrough, his father a finally done it. After years of trial and error, the time was near. And the son received a gift that would forever impact the course of his life. A device created to manage and sustain the heat from his ability to absorb solar energy. Perhaps the greatest thing to ever happen. Though a little late you the game, Tracey finally was able to grasp a sense of normalcy while learning to maintain his god-given power. Tracey went to join West City's Hero Academy for the Gifted. And despite the initial troubles, with perseverance and drive Tracey rose above of what was expected. Desperate to prove his worth, Tracey now seeks to attend the world's greatest academy for aspiring heroes. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Quirk One in possession of a Mutant-type quirk that grants the wielder the ability to passively absorb energy from sun. A gene supposedly inactive for nearly three decades had finally resurfaced within him, Tracey is the third known wielder of this quirk and has, by far, been the most unstable. Activated by birth, Tracey's body is inclined to subconsciously and therefore continuously draw in solar radiation from the planet's giant star. This lone fact is the reason for his quirk being deemed unstable as it causes his body to reach extreme heats and could potentially be catastrophic for those round him. The tiniest exposure to sunlight could produce dire stipulations as consequence. Proven by an I Tracey who unwillingly brought his own mother's life to a sizzling halt. Much to the doctor's dismay. Even in a world of a gifted majority, nothing so dangerous was known to be instilled within a child. In order to preserve the lives of the innocent, every precaution was being considered. Some had even considered closing the infant's vitality. That was, until the child's father stepped forward. Because of the danger his quirk posed to others, Tracey, for most of his life, knew nothing of the tremendous power he occupied. All he knew was to avoid the light in any-which-way he could. And to ensure of this, Tracey spent the early days sheltered and guarded in his father's home. Very few knew of the child was and he of others. A young boy with no one to interact with and forcibly kept from the outside world, loneliness was sure to settle in soundly and snuggly. But of course the child wasn't obvious of himself. Though he didn't know exactly why or what he were being protected from, Tracey often found himself beckoning his father for answers. The man would only ensure his son of the love he held and that he would be able to travel the entire world, just all in due time. Going on for years into the steps of adolescence, Tracey was beginning to lose hope. Given the intelligence of Karen, Tracey was able to further learn of his quirk from the research his father did on it by hacking his mainframe through her. The endless documents and notes of how Tracey's body operated. While his body naturally desired to intake the luminousness of the sun, it didn't process the metabolism to properly use the energy gained. With no way to expel it, Tracey would be rendered a literal ticking time bomb. An anchor was needed, a way to be able to dispute energy out as it came in, killing the possibility of human combustion. With admiration toward his father's relentlessness, the boy's impatience was rectified and placed hope in him once more. And last, the day long awaited finally reared its darling head. Though it had been a stressful road, Antonio present the life changing gift to his dear child, to which Tracey readily accepted. No longer would he have to remained locked away as if he were some dilicate princess. Stepping out fully into the day. Tracey was drawn into it. For the very first time he could feel the ground and see the blue skies. The sun feed him warmth. He engrossed in it, allowing himself to fall fully. Kneading the powers with closed fist, he felt like he could do anything. To go from a lifetime of feeling helpless and into the ardor of unfathomable potential. Tracey became overwhelmed as he hugged his father tightly, exerting a strength not foreseen. Free at last. Chains of solitude no longer held him. This curse, no, his curse. Was a curse no more. But rather a gift for the patient, a blessing in disguise. This was the Sun's Blessing (恩恵天日, Onkei Tenjitsu). Physical Attributes Scarlet's Arsenal Ways of Combat Trivia